shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Sally Harper
Introduction Sally Harper is a necromancer, and a doctor. She is the doctor of the Harlequin Pirates, and is imfamous for being exceptionally childish in her actions. Appearance Sally appears as a mature young woman, with long black hair that she holds back with a red Alice band. She almost invariably wears a pink dress, one of the more obvious examples of her almost childlike tendancies. On closer inspection the dress reveals gothic features, such as patterns of skulls and bones in the embroidery. In this respect her choice of atire is similar to that of Perona, in that both have elements of gothic Lolita. On ocaision, she has swapped to a dress with a more subdued shade of light purple, but the overall style of her clothes remain similar. When travelling far from the ship, she often carries a somewhat victorian looking suitcase, into which she packs the assorted tools of her trade. A swirling tatoo covers one of her shoulders, resembling an inverted version of the one carried by Jane Rose. However, Sally produced the tatoo simply because she thought Jane's looked pretty, rather than being a former slave. Personality Despite being the second oldest member of the harlequin pirates, Sally often acts like a child, as reflected in her choice of atire. She often acts apparently on impulse, such as putting a tatoo on one of her shoulders because she thought the one Jane had was pretty, and citing her reason for joining the Harlequin pirates as being that she thought they were fun. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Sally has absolutely no direct proficiency in combat (although she has begun to practice recently in the hope of supporting her crew members). She once kicked an enemy that threatened her, with suprisingly dramatic effect, but otherwise has never fought an opponent directly. Agility Sally moves suprisingly quickly. Her speed is not superhuman, but nevertheless she is agile enough to usually stay out of trouble. Endurance Sally has suprising endurance, and for some reason does not react at all to pain. Weapons Sally initially did not wield any weapons, prefering to avoid fighting whenever possible. However, sometime during the timeskip she decided to make a weapon in order to support her crew. Eventually she made herself a huge collapsible scythe, almost twice the size of Sally herself, which she can apparently wield with no dificulty. It apparently uses some elements of dial technology or something similar. However, Its exact functions have yet to be fully explained, and it appears unamed, as every time Sally has used it, she has given it a different name. Devil Fruit Sally accidently ate an unamed paramecia devil fruit that allows her to generate life energy. This can be used to banish exhaustion and stave of death, although it cannot heal wounds directly. It is particularly useful in conjunction with abilities such as the Ran Ran no mi's power, which uses the user's life energy to create it's aura. Some theorise that her energetic antics stem from this fruit, as she is effectively able to generate limitless vigor. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation While Sally believed herself incapable of using Haki initially, it has recently been revealed that many of her preiviously unexplained necromantic abilites were conected to unconcious use of all three forms. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Sally apparently has access to this haki, as she once kicked an apparent logia user who was threatening her despite their power. She has yet to master it conciously though, if this is the case. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Albeit unconciously, Sally has actually made a much wider use of this rare form of haki than any other. she has shown the ability to focus this haki, using various chants, to intimidate, terrify, or ultimately render unconcious her opponents. Relationships Crew Sally, like the other members of the Harlequin pirates, sees them as an adoptive family, despite the fact that she joined them simply because they seemed to be fun. Jane Rose Sally sees Jane Rose as an older sister, which is ironic as she is in fact a year older. Trivia External Links Necromancer Category:Pirate Category:Harlequin Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Doctor Category:Necromancer Category:Female Category:13th Madman Category:Voodoo Specialist